


Poetry

by Blue_Dragon_fruit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dragon_fruit/pseuds/Blue_Dragon_fruit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Little girl

I dreamed of a little girl, half in height, whose curls were blonde and soft, with eyes of deep green.  
She looks a little like me, I thought.

I dreamed of a little girl, whose smile was bright as the sun, her heart so vivid and strong it made me feel too big to stand on my feet.  
She feels a little like me, I thought.

I dreamed of a little girl, whose name sounded so bittersweet to my ears.  
She sounds nothing like me, I thought.

One day, I saw the little girl's sad grin. She was alone.  
I smiled and waved at her.  
She, too, thought I looked a little like her.  
Only your skin is white as paper, only your smile looks heavy, she said.

One day, I heard the little girl cry, for the first time. Her friends were gone.  
I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead, said it would be okay.  
She, too, thought I felt a little like her.  
Only your heart is deeper and darker, only your hands are so scared to move, she said.

One day, I heard the little girl call my name. She sounded so tired.  
I answered and took her hands, listened as she sang my thoughts.  
She thought I sounded just like her.  
Only your lips are free, only your words are hidden, she said.

Don't worry, I whispered, the time will come.

I'd never seen tears so full of joy.

It was time to say goodbye.


	2. Not you

My hands are too strong to hold you.

I want to wrap my hands around yours, feel the warmth that I can't bring back by myself.  
Like summer rain scars marble over centuries, I fear my fingers might slowly break your fragile heart, if I lose control.   
I've watched them tear apart too many voices, and stop too many heavy trains.

I can't hurt you too, not you.


	3. A drop of your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my beloved half.

My love, my darling  
The only one, the most precious one of all. You're covered in gold, but I'm not afraid to touch you.  
I know I can hold you.  
My heart beats for you, and even though it may run in place at times, it wants to be in your embrace.  
The one whose smile is the most beautiful sight, the one with the sweetest look, you're the only one who can see the inner me. I'll let you see it, even touch it with bare hands. It's cold, and rock hard, but your warmth will scare some of the ice away.  
You're beautiful, in everything you do. You make everything better in my eyes, you make me feel love.  
A drop of your love can charge my batteries, I can run on that for longer than you think.  
I'll kiss the tears off your cheeks, let you rest on my chest.  
Just hold on tight, I'll do the rest.  
I'm blinded by love, but I know sometimes, you're a mess.  
A beautiful mess.  
I'll be there through every moment of chaos.  
Sing me to sleep when the sun waves goodbye, wake me up with a kiss on my cheek.  
Tell me it's okay, hold my hand. Be my voice when I'm too afraid to part my lips. You know what's on my mind.   
As long as you're here, I'll find a way to make it right.  
I know now may feel like a storm, but that doesn't matter. I promise.  
Just hold onto me, I'll get you through it.  
Love.


	4. Work

I'm a broken robot that's been left to rust, that stopped working long ago;  
When my heart dropped for the first time, playing dead right in front of me for way too long.  
The day I finally tried to feel its warmth again, I simply couldn't. It was an empty, old and musty room.   
No one would want to be in it.   
It just wouldn't work.

My hands scare me. They're strong, maybe way too much.  
They're so dearly cruel to me.   
They helped me touch the minds of those who couldn't do it for themselves. So I did it for them.   
People held onto them, desperately, when they had nowhere else to go; only to disappear after a few glimpses on them, and never come back.   
They were cut and scarred the by people I couldn't save, by the people I couldn't love, by the people I couldn't let go of.  
But they also hurt people, because I couldn't connect them to my heart.   
They just won't work.

I can take the whole world in my hands, but I can't hold it. My heart can't keep it on my palms; where people feel safe, while the outside becomes cold and painful.  
I'm a weapon I can't wield.  
I probably never will, and that's okay.  
I'm broken, and that's okay.

I simply want to stop all this traffic in my chest.

It's dragging me down so slowly. 

It's suffocating. 

I want to get out.


	5. Treasure

Want your sweetness, your warmth.   
That feeling like everything's in place, like I'm loved.  
Like I'm home.  
Because you are my home.  
Inside your heart I found the most breath-taking sights.  
Everything's covered in rubies, shining softly. The reddest heart, a color so vivid you'd think it's an illusion.  
But it's real. It belongs to the realest boy I'll ever meet.  
The best of all, the only one for me.  
Your cat eyes look like gems, your mind is a sky full of stars.  
Your voice is limpid, crystal clear water, thin and silky but protective, only letting a few rays of sunshine in.  
When I felt like I lived in an empty feeling, you let me in, kind and rather quiet. I haven't left this treasure ever since.


	6. Yin and Yang

A stranger forces me into his body, taking my voice for himself and using it as he pleases.

My demon's hurting me, hitting me, punching me even when my eyes are empty.

It slithers into my arms, infecting my veins and slowly burning till my fingers melt into violence.

Harsh words covering my sweetness, hard thoughts invading my mind.

My yin and yang become one in the same, a promise I never made.

Shouldn't trust this guy, but something does. Can't control it, can't feel it cutting through my head, scratching its way to my brain.

Turns off my mind, shakes me until I'm the puppet he wants, walking for me. He moves his fingers like thin, black spider legs above me, hurting me, breaking each and every bone.

Walk through the hallway, run to find his door with heavy footsteps, look him in the eyes and hurt. Hurt. Hurt him.

_Is this real?_

Go on, twist the knife. _Pain._

One more time. _What's this_

You don't care. _I_ _do_.

One more. _Please_

It fades away as he looks at you, hurting in your pain. The pain you gave him. A cold wind freezing my throat and taking the words out one by one.

Thoughts becoming knives. The knives I held to cut through his gentle hands seconds ago.

Hands push me into the void.

Infinite colors paint the walls with black. Pain hurts me, red snowflakes freeze my heart. Voices tell me to go on. Learn to love the place. Hell.


End file.
